Of Medusas in Central Park
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: There was a stand-off in the middle of Central Park, and at least several people were wondering why the heck things like this kept happening to them. When Rider Met Medusa. Crossover with Fate/Stay Night. Shiro/Harem, Percybeth.


A/N: I have just finished listening to the audiobooks of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Yes, all 5. I started Wednesday and now my ears hurt from the crummy fit of my earphones. I'm trying to find a viable way to cross them over with something which isn't entirely stupid. This isn't it. On the crack-o-meter, it ranks slightly below Raikiri Triken. Consider this a semi-sequel to _**The Once and Future… King?**_.

* * *

Of Medusas in Central Park

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olypmians belongs to Rick Riordan. The Fate series belongs to Type-Moon.

* * *

There was a stand-off in the middle of Central Park, and at least several people were wondering why the heck things like this kept happening to them.

It had been a good day for Percy Jackson. It looked like he'd managed not to get kicked out of school for the 2nd year in a row– a wondrous event that had his mother making him a special all-blue dinner last night (the meatloaf had been tricky)– and the lack of celestial smiting or being attacked by flocks of rabid owls probably meant that Athena did not yet think he had screwed up with Annabeth in any way. They were meeting Rachel, Nico and Grover in the park for a picnic, since the Lord of the Wild happened to be in town to see how the nature spirits left over from the attack on Manhattan were doing and to check on Leneus' laurel shrub up on Mt. Olympus. Then Grover had started wrinkling his nose in a way Percy was belatedly realizing meant 'monsters!' and everything was on the verge of going to Hades in a hand-basket.

It had been a good day for Emiya Shiro. Rin had been invited to a Magus convention in New York and had, in a random burst of spontaneous generosity that had nothing to do with Saber, Rider, Shiro, and to a lesser extent Sakura, wearing her down to exhaustion in a marathon sexual frenzy for an uncountable period of time that had used up all the powerbars and energy drinks in the house and had nearly caught up ilya before Taiga sensei had her sleep over at her house, agreed to pay for tickets for the rest of them. They'd had the day to go sightseeing and had gone to the park because it was apparently famous and Rin had wanted to check out the strange mana phenomenon in the area. Rider and Shiro had gone off to get them drinks while Rin messed around with a map, compass, and one of her non-explosive crystals while Sakura caught Saber up on some events that had happened between the time she'd returned to the Throne of Heroes but before she'd shown up at their front door with Batman, Jason Blood, Sir Justin and her sister Morgaine, an alien invasion and an attack by a giant monster turtle. Then some woman in a big hat, sunglasses, long sleeves, gloves, and generally all concealing wear had approached Sakura, Saber and Ilya and began crooning about how cute Ilya was, and would the girls be willing to let Ilya pose for her for a sculpture she wanted to make?

Ilya had been preening and twirling when several things had happened at once: a group of demigods with a picnic basket had turned the corner, a snake had peeked out from under the sculptor woman's hat, and Rider and Shiro had come back with drinks. The kid in the scruffy rasta cap had yelled something about monsters and Medusa and there had been an uncapping of pens, a reaching for knives, a tracing of legendary ancient Chinese shortswords and similar zany hi-jinks.

In the midst of all this, the sculptor woman and Rider had locked eyes, or as well as they could, given one was wearing wraparound sunglasses and the other was wearing thick, wide spectacles.

"This is awkward," Rider had said, arching one exquisite purple eyebrow as she calmly handed Sakura the drinks she was holding and made a gesture with her hands, causing a length of chain with nasty looking spikes at either end to appear. The busty woman in the tight jeans and sweater who was doing a fabulous job of distracting all of the garden variety humans from all the things that the Mist wouldn't cover up (there had already been seven bike crashes and rising) yet nonetheless still managed to somehow project the feeling she was some kind of librarian was obviously expecting the other woman to speak.

Behind the thick scarf covering her mouth, the woman with the weird hat obviously twisted her mouth as she made a belated effort to get the snake back under her hat. "Indeed," she said, in a strange accent. "I expected you to be dead. It often turns out that way, for those like you,"

"I got lucky," Rider said, making a gesture towards Rin, who was still fussing with her map. "Could you please explain why you were trying to kidnap my friend, or will Yahoo be featuring a story about how an apparent child-molester was beaten to a pulp with a chain?"

The others, meanwhile, were looking at each other in confusion. Both groups had been expecting a fight, and were therefore a bit slow on the uptake. Finally, the Masters of the Obvious made their stunning observations.

"Wasn't that a pen just now?" Shiro asked Percy, staring at Riptide.

"Did you just pull those things out of thin air?" Percy asked Shiro, pointing at Kanshou and Bakuya.

Up in Olypmus, Athena rubbed her temples as she idly wondered what her daughter saw in Percy. 'Seaweed Brain' seemed highly appropriate…

Meanwhile…

"Why are you doing this?" the woman with the hat asked Rider, sounding curious but working her way to indignant. "What is this child to you?"

"She happens to be my boyfriend's little sister," Rider said, idly swinging her chain and causing interesting vibrations across her… across. "Leave her be or I will crucify you to the nearest tree. Then I'll borrow one of these sharp objects and pretend to be Perseues."

The woman with the hat growled at the hated name. "You wouldn't dare!"

Rider pulled down her spectacles, and with a shock, the group of demigods realized her pupils were square. "Don't try me. You know I get more powers than you when I incarnate. One of the perks of technically being a hero instead of a monster."

The woman with the hat growled, but stomped off, moving towards the shadows. Rider sniffed in satisfaction, causing more interesting vibrations. Percy, Nico and Grover stared, and Annabeth and Rachel smacked them upside the head to snap them out of it, the former annoyed, the latter amused.

Shiro looked between Rider and the retreating woman in confusion, but let his blades fade away as Rider nonchalantly put away her chain. "Rider-san, who was that woman?" he asked.

"Medusa," she said, sounding slightly miffed that something had tried to ruin their day but apparently not intending to let it. "It's nothing to get excited about."

Shiro and the Harem blinked in confusion and Percy and the Demigods (and one satyr and Oracle) gaped in astonishment.

"But Rider-san," Sakura began, "Aren't _you–_"

Rider raised a hand to cut her off as Percy burst out. "How did you _do_ that? Medusa is a powerful monster, but made her… What are you!?!"

Rider ignored his question, seeming to focus on the other group for the first time. She looked them up and down, lip curling slightly as she noted their weapons. "Demigods?" she said. It wasn't really a question. She seemed to take Percy's slack-jawed expression as an answer. "We're not a threat. I swear on the River Styx. We're just here to have a picnic." She breathed deeply for his benefit, and Percy, Grover and Nico found themselves once more thinking happy thoughts.

It took a while for Annabeth's shaking to make him snap out of it, much to Rachel's amusement.

"She must be some kind of monster too," Percy said, beginning to walk towards where he could see the shapely woman walking. "That must be why Medusa was so afraid of her. We need to go and– OW! Annabeth!"

"We will, Percy," Annabeth said calmly, gripping his ear tightly. "But first, we're going to talk about boundaries…"

* * *

**- END**

* * *

A/N: It's hard to reconcile two disparate universes, but I try. No reason why there can't be more than one version of Medusa running around.

Civilian-style Rider always gave me a librarian vibe, no matter _how_ obviously hentai-game she was.

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
